


Drunk texting

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Drunk Hathaway understands, that sober Hathaway would be embarrassed in what he texts to whom when he's drunk, so drunk Hathaway deletes all his texts.Or well he finds out whom he had texted after waking up :D
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis
Kudos: 69





	Drunk texting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend who drunk texted me about wanting to be a Fox

It had possibly the worst hangover headache James had ever woken up too.  
It hadn't been the first time he had woken up in someone else's bed.  
With someone's arm wrapped around his waist , whose name he couldn't remember.  
But it had been the first time he recognised the room after couple of more minutes of being awake.  
Recognised even the person next to him.  
Just couldn't remember how on earth he had ended up with his DI, his also naked DI, in his bed.  
James tried to recall last night.  
They just wrapped up a double murder and had been celebrating Julie's promotion. He had left early cause he couldn't stand seeing Dr Hobson slow dancing with Lewis.   
Ended up drinking on his own in the White Horse.

Other than that everything else was a blur.  
"Good morning lad." whispered Robbie sleep drunk rubbing his eyes and smiling at him. "Good morning.." "I bet you're wondering how you got here?" "Yes."  
Lewis got up and handled him his phone. "Why don't you check those messages."  
James frowned but took it.   
It had been Lewis personal phone on which he hardly ever texted him.  
The day that presented to him had been 4 months ago.  
They had just wrapped up the case of Professor Andrew Crompton back then. James had gone from not having anything nutritional besides coffee to playing at a gig and drinking.  
It had been quite late when he had got home. A mate from the band had brought him to bed.   
He didn't remember the text exchange that had followed.  
Neither had he had it in his phone.

James: Sir   
Robert: It's 3 am Sergeant   
James: I gotta tell you something   
Robert: And that can't wait till tomorrow?  
James: Noooooo it's VERY important   
Robert: what is it?   
James: I AM THE DOCTOR!!   
Robert: good night Hathaway   
James: But Robbie... I want you to be my companion. The Rose to my Ten. Jack to my Ianto.  
We must rescue the Dalek babies together!  
Robert: I said good night 😂 (laughing out loud emoji)

.........

James : I think my Tardis turned into a cup board   
Robert: what makes you think that?  
James : I found a screw driver in there?  
Robert: In your cupboard?  
James: Could be more sonic tho.  
How am I supppsed to open my Tardis   
Robert: How about you go to bed ?  
James: But Robbie we need the Tardis to save the   
Pterodactyls !!!  
Robert: James.....   
Hate to break it to you but they are extinct   
James: Oh noooooo. But I wanted to take you for a ride on your birthday   
Robert: A pint and a pie will do just fine   
James : Okay :{ We could drive to Wales.   
They got dragons   
Robert: First thing in the morning then   
James : :DD

James swallowed heavily. "Oh gosh sir I'm sorry..." "No none of that now...Continue readin!" Encourage the DI with a chuckled. 

The next one had been four weeks ago. James had been at a reading at the Ashmolean, which got midway cancelled due to some inconvenience of arresting the Authors companion mid reading, he ended up in the White Horse again. Apparently his drunk mind had decided to share his contemplations with his DI.

James: I wanna be ANNNNNYYYTHING but Human   
Robert: James.....  
James: Humans suck!  
They think they are better  
Cause they got that short fingr....  
wait THUMBS   
CAUSE THEY GOT THUMBS   
Robert: Go back to sleep Jim   
James: Socks are great.  
But I don't wanna be a pair of socks   
Lavender socks are great tho...  
Robert: Thought so 😊 (smile emoji)  
James: I think I'm gonna be a Fox!  
Do you like foxes?   
We could be Foxes together   
Robert: Sure   
James: Robbie and James foxes of Oxford constanstabylyyy!  
ARGH police.  
Fox detectives   
You know our job 🦊❤ (Fox emoji with a heart)  
Robert: Aye lad. Fox detectives 

James let out a surprised noise. The following day at work there had been a fox couple on his table. "That's why the foxes?" "Thought you'd appreciate them." "I did Sir. They have a special place on my bed side table." “You could show me some time.” Lewis patted his Sergeant thigh encouraging while James went through more messages until he got to the message from yesterday night.

James: Join me at the after party  
Robert: what after party?  
James: white house   
I miss you.....  
Robert : We saw each other just an hour ago?  
James: NO you don't understand   
I luve you   
AND you won't even love me baacckkk  
Robert: And what makes you think that you awkward sod?  
James : Dunno. My head is all swirly   
Robert : I come and pick you up and we talk about this at home.  
James: Excelsior!!!

He handled him the phone. "I picked you up. We talked a lot. Drank a bit. Talked a bit more. And well one thing lead to another." Robbie smiled. That special smiled which is reserved for those he truly loved and cared about.  
"Sir I feel like I have to apologise to you?" "Lad I've been having feelings for you ever since you almost ended up on me lap cause of that darn cat." "You should have told me ." "I thought I'm too old for you. What do you want with an old bugger like me."   
James smiled and bend over to kiss him. "This."


End file.
